Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a light source apparatus and a projector having the light source apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a light source apparatus used in the projector or the like, a discharge type light source such as an extra-high pressure mercury lamp, a xenon lamp or the like had been used. Recently, however, it is proposed to use a semiconductor laser or a light emitting diode as a light source apparatus used in the projector or the like. In the light source apparatus using the semiconductor laser, as described in JP 2011-76781 A, there is proposed a light source apparatus which uses a plurality of semiconductor lasers (such as a blue light semiconductor lasers) and phosphors excited by the semiconductor lasers in order to present a light of desired color such as white color.
The light source apparatus as described in JP 2011-76781 A has a rotating phosphor wheel which outputs lights of different wavelengths (such as red color lights, green color lights and blue color lights) in a time divisional manner, and an optical modulating device such as the DMD (Digital Micro mirror Device) in order to make images.
In the light source apparatus as described in JP 2000-112031 A, lights of different wavelengths are emitted by a plurality light emitting diodes, and images are formed by an optical modulating device such as a liquid crystal panel.
Therefore, in order to make images, it is necessary to project a light to the optical modulating device with spatial uniformity. In this case, since a light emitted from the semiconductor laser has directivity in comparison with a light emitted from the light emitting diode, it is difficult to multiplex lights in uniformity. Therefore, it is necessary to make a total length of the optical multiplexing component longer in order to obtain a uniform light intensity distribution at the exist surface of the optical multiplexing component. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to downsize the light source apparatus, and therefore, it also becomes difficult to downsize a projector which uses the light source apparatus.